The present invention relates generally to printers for copiers or the like and, more particularly, to a printer with a printing section movable in a vertical direction.
A conventional printer for copiers or the like is shown in FIG. 2. A paper supply mechanism 10A (10B) includes a paper supply tray 12a (12b) for containing paper 11a (11b), a pick-up roller 13a (13b) for picking up the top sheet 11a. A printing section 14 includes a printing head 15 and a platen 16 against which the printing head 15 is pressed through a sheet. A pair of paper introducing rollers 17 introduce a sheet into the printing section 14. A pair of take-out rollers 18 discharge the printed sheet from the printing section 14. A paper discharge mechanism 19A (19B) includes a pair of discharging rollers 20a (20b) for discharging the printed paper and a discharge tray 22a (22b) for receiving the discharged sheets 21a (21b). A paper guide 23 guides the paper picked up by the pick-up roller 13a (13b). A pair of transfer rollers 24 transport the paper along the paper guide 23. A discharge switch 25 selects the discharge mechanism either 19A or 19B for discharging the paper from the discharge rollers 18.
In operation, paper 11a and 11b is contained in the paper supply trays 12a and 12b, respectively. A desired sheet 11a or 11b is picked up by the pick-up rollers 13a or 13b and sent to the printing section 14. The selected sheet is transported by the introduction rollers 17 into the printing section 14 for printing by the printing head 15. The printed sheet is picked up by the take-out rollers 18 and discharged by the discharge switch 25 into the desired discharge tray 22a or 22b.
With such a printer as described above, it is necessary to increase the number of paper supply mechanisms when it is desired to increase the number of types of paper. The increased number of paper supply mechanisms would make the structure of the paper transfer system complicated, tending to cause more troubles such as paper jams. The increased number of paper supply mechanisms also requires more space for installation.